


【All罗】It's nice to see you

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cyberpunk, Dacryphilia, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Addiction, allLaw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 罗需要的是做爱，而不是一只电子幽灵。
Relationships: Cavendish/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【All罗】It's nice to see you

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> VA-11HA-LL+One Room Angle的淫秽色情脏乱差版本  
> 基罗本垒、唐罗&烟罗意淫、卡文迪许罗暗示、柯罗纯爱  
> NTR爱好者的NTR大作，整篇文都是我最喜欢的NTR

“是谁他妈非要我把那破玩意儿放在洗手间门口的？”基德在喘息间痛骂道，“操你，特拉法尔加。”

“是我。是我叫你放的。你正在操，再用力点……”罗装作赧然地咬着正在出血的下唇，用指甲抓紧了对方引以为傲的背部肌肉，“晚点……你可以在下面加一排小字，‘工作人员除外’之类的。”

那块从废纸箱里撕扯出来的瓦楞纸做成的公告牌仍然安然无恙地待在洗手间门外，上面是基德带着愤怒用红色马克笔写上的“性交禁止”。无论是怎样的顾客都不被允许在卫生间里胡搞，但工作人员或许总是拥有一点特权。

罗在这间酒吧当了半年的酒保，之前他也不是没有尝试过暗示某位看上去或许有根不错鸡巴的客人多留一会，等到他下班之后在洗手间里快速地来一发。直到罗注意到他新来的同事，显然除了指甲油和眼线口红以外还拥有一些其他爱好——红发男人盯着他紧身牛仔裤的眼神说明对方一定不会介意工作结束后抽空在厕所隔间里操他。

他们下班后还没打扫过洗手间，地砖上黏着脏兮兮的脚印，基德托着他的屁股将他压在隔间的墙板上，为了防止滑下去，罗只好用胳膊抱紧对方的肩颈。这体位操得很深，他硬得发痛的性器蹭在两个人的胸腹之间，湿润的尖端在基德的小腹上留下了透明的前液。罗凑上前恶作剧般用舌头在基德冷冰冰的金属右臂上留下一点唾液，又亲自舔舐干净。基德抓在他屁股上的机械义肢带着皮制的手套，但他还是能透过薄薄的皮革感受到那种来自无机物的冷冽。

操进他身体里的性器带着滚烫的体温，所以无论是冰冷的墙壁隔板还是什么造价昂贵的金属全都不重要。他只需要氧气和性交就可以活下来。

罗在经历了一段漫长的颠簸后抵达了高潮，基德很擅长这个，以至于罗曾经开玩笑建议基德如果因为打碎太多杯子而被辞退，可以去城郊的红灯区找份新工作，相信会有很多人都争先恐后地为他的阴茎掏出钱包。

那天基德揍了罗一拳，打在罗瘦削的右脸上。罗笑着呸出一口血沫说他愿意为这个该死的玩笑道歉，但基德只冷冷地说了句，滚蛋，不是所有人都像他一样不被操就会死。

“你他妈真的像坨屎。”基德射完后已经平静了下来，熟练地将用过的安全套打上结，扔进脚边的垃圾桶里。

“我就是。”罗面露满足地抹掉小腹上自己的精液，用指尖沾了一点喂进嘴里，“我被你干得动不了了。今天的打扫就交给你了。”

基德骂着脏话离开隔间，留下罗坐在马桶盖上享受掺杂着痛感的余韵，他现在可以理所应当地忘掉他在工作时间兴奋起来的原因——他意外撞见他金发的老板在办公室里操一个黑发的女人。

混蛋，这根本就不是间酒吧，所有人都在这里随心所欲地做爱。但也无所谓，毕竟当所有人都在胡搞，再如何古怪的性癖和糟糕的爱好都会显得微不足道。下次，他想坐在吧台上被口交，想象那些只是花上几块钱来喝一杯却总是颐指气使的混蛋们在他面前目瞪口呆的傻脸。

罗穿上裤子又整理好衬衫，决定抓住机会在基德回来向他抱怨之前从后门离开。

-

钥匙总是在人们需要的时候变得格外难以被找到，罗在公寓门外找遍了口袋才打开门。在玄关脱鞋时罗收到一条短信，发件人是他的老板，对方刚回到店里，只看见基德一个人抱着拖把杆打呵欠，说罗不太舒服先回去了，便体贴地询问他身体是否无恙。

罗看着那条短信里寥寥的几个词，突然想起他敲门后进入房间里，看到那个黑发的女人骑在他的老板身上，胳膊紧抱着男人的脖子。罗确信他瞥见了一截没能完全被吞进去的他老板的鸡巴。

如果是他，他绝对不会浪费。

但是操他妈的原则人士多弗朗明哥从不跟自己的员工睡觉。虽然与此同时，他也没法阻止他的员工们搞在一起。罗敢打赌多弗朗明哥一定知道他跟基德下班后会在洗手间里打炮，那又如何呢，他们都有自己能得到的东西。

他坐在玄关的地板上，一只鞋还没来得及脱掉，却又忍不住解开牛仔裤开始自慰。他把沾着体液的内裤扯到腿根，发现自己已经硬到不行，即使这场合里根本没有任何值得正常人兴奋的因素。

射完后他只感到阴茎发痛，慢悠悠地站起身去浴室冲了个澡。当他赤身裸体地走出浴室时，手里只拿了一条毛巾，毫不在意发梢滴落在地板上的水渍——他准备立即躺上床睡觉，而独居者并不需要担心任何人会因此滑倒。

直到他突然意识到房间里还有另一个人，正坐在他的沙发上同他四目相对。

“呃……看上去我该说打扰了？”金发的男人站起身向公寓的主人表示问候。

-

“所以，你……大概像是电子幽灵之类的是吗？一堆数据？从赛博空间偷溜出来的代码？”

“……我觉得应该可以这么说？”

“好吧，既然你连自己的来历跟名字都不知道，也没法指望你解释清楚。”罗拉开一罐刚从楼下便利店买回来的啤酒，不是很冰，但至少含有微量的酒精能让人稍微镇静些，“为什么说我是第一个能看见你的？你尝试过很多次吗？就例如在人们家里的沙发上打盹，等他们回家以后被吓一跳？”

“我吓到你了吗？真的抱歉，我没抱什么希望所以也没想到……”金发的幽灵满脸愧疚道。

“不，我没有被吓到。还有，这不是重点……”老实讲，罗本来带着几分调侃想说个有关“你就这么想被人看见”的黄段子，却完全被阻断了话题，“好吧，所以说你在这儿多久了？”

“……呃。”对方突然陷入沉默。

“你看见我自慰了？”罗挑起眉道。

“不、不不……我绝对没有！”十分有趣，幽灵竟然也会脸红，而且连耳朵根也红了，“我只看见你走进房间的时候……没穿……衣服。”

“好吧。”罗知道自己打手枪的时候总是会下意识呻吟得很大声，而且这招对基德那样的家伙尤为管用，“实际上我并不介意有人看着，但如果你可以提前告诉我你在看，可能会让我更愉快一点。”

“……更愉快？”幽灵先生应该是听懂了，毕竟他看上去已经脸红得快要晕过去。幽灵会晕过去吗？罗更好奇了，“我不会解释的。毕竟你看上去是个成年幽灵。有什么可以用来称呼你的吗？还是说叫你‘幽灵先生’就很好？”

幽灵先生顿了顿，思考片刻后道：“柯拉松。如果你想的话可以这样叫我。我想这应该是个代号之类的。我只记得这个代号和一个日期，10月6日？大概吧。”

“红心吗？很配你的衬衫和帽子。”罗盯着幽灵咽下一大口啤酒，又接着道，“碰巧我的生日也是10月6日。你该不会是什么人提前准备给我的生日礼物？”

“呃……那我、我该说……生、生日快乐？”幽灵的语气有些虚弱，似乎在绞尽脑汁后才得出了这样的结论。

“谢谢你。虽然现在还是五月份，”罗不得不承认自己确实被逗笑了，“那么我也提前祝你圣诞快乐吧。”

“啊……谢谢你！”这次幽灵先生笑得很真挚。

罗将喝空的啤酒罐捏扁后扔进房间角落的垃圾桶里，又向笨拙的电子幽灵先生直言他在家里总是裸睡，如果对方想继续待在这里也没有关系，但他现在真的得睡觉了。

“晚安。”幽灵先生的脸又红了起来。

但不得不说，这是罗近两年来第一次从他人那里得到一句晚安——即使是来自一堆金发的、算得上英俊的、不善言辞的代码。

-

罗从不带人回家，但现在他这样做了。惊讶的不只是得到邀请的基德，连罗自己也感到很意外，但他注意到的时候已经冲动地抓着对方的义肢开口了。坦白说他真的很喜欢基德右臂的断肢部位，还一直隐隐期待着基德能摘下义肢，但那东西似乎防水又绝缘，他试过几次小手段但都没能成功。

基德明明可以将它换成仿生臂——更加类似皮肤触感的肢体，带有寻常人类的肌肉和体温，而不必用这种需要定期保养的麻烦金属造物。但基德义正言辞地对他说这才是男人的浪漫，特拉法尔加你懂个屁。好吧，一点奇怪的执着，大概这个时代里的每个人都会有，不然便很难生活下去。这种古怪的爱好让他们每一个人都是独一无二的，不是批量生产的仿生人，也没有数据统一的电子脑。

所幸他回到家时柯拉松并不在房间里，很好，上天注定的性爱时间，他脱鞋时已经顺便脱掉了内裤和上衣，此刻正坐在幽灵先生经常占据的沙发上打开啤酒罐上的拉环。这是种很廉价的仿制啤酒，只因真正的原料早已昂贵到没有任何一家制酒厂可以像过去那样随心所欲地使用，但你猜怎么着，就连他们工作的酒吧里大多数饮品的原料也都是仿制的。在这个已然破败的世界里，当地下再也榨不出一点能源，人们便开始仿制一切。寻找代餐是延续生活的唯一方法。

等到基德从浴室里出来时，罗已经喝掉了一整罐啤酒。基德向罗抱怨浴室太过狭窄，罗笑着说如果有人可以替他交房租，那么他当然可以住在更宽敞的公寓，而不是这间只放得下一张床、一面书柜和一张旧沙发的破地方。他两年前从医科大学辍学后便一直住在这里，没有访客，没有邻居，有的只是昼夜不分的轮班和几乎尝不出味道的酒精。很抱歉，他只有这个，而他们也只有这个了。

罗放下手中的第二罐酒，指尖还抹带着啤酒罐外凝结出的冰冷水珠，他惬意地握住自己的性器开始上下套弄，哑声问基德是立刻离开他家滚回去还是现在就操。

基德理所当然地选择了后者。

罗被按在自己的枕头上操得缺氧，呻吟与喘息全都被柔软的织物给吞下，性器抽插出的水声回荡在房间内部。显然床榻比起酒吧洗手间更有利于基德发挥他的长处，后入的体位让那根总是被罗青睐的东西每一次都又重又准确地击打在正确的点上，掺杂着痛苦的快感几乎快让罗崩溃。

但罗也不是第一次被操，更不是第二次第三次。因此他仍有余裕地分神考虑起了其他的事情——例如柯拉松是否已经出现过了，只是被房间里酣然性交的两人立即吓跑，又或者下一秒就会意外出现在床边，惊恐而慌乱地看着他们搞成一团。谁知道呢，柯拉松从不敲门，出现的方式便是远远站在一旁观看。

不过，在操与被操这件事上，罗真的不介意有人旁观。

-

在罗看来，理论上，柯拉松待在这里只是因为罗是唯一可以看见他的人，一个幽灵偶尔也想要被人看见，这差不多符合逻辑，不应被过分谴责；但实际上，一个男人总是无端出现在另一个男人家里真的听起来很奇怪，罗没有报警当然只是因为，首先，这片区域的警察不太管事；其次，既然柯拉松随时都可以消失，更何况他只是一堆数据，抓捕他又有什么意义呢。

他们偶尔会进行一些无关痛痒的交谈，例如天气（即使这座城市在进入快被废弃的时代后便再也不曾拥有雨天和阴天以外的天气）、例如新闻（喂，说真的，那些丧尽天良的新闻主编怎么还没在宿醉后被人开枪爆头干掉）、例如罗的工作（总是那些饮料，总是那些客人，总是基德在被醉汉惹恼后愤怒地打碎了玻璃杯，根本没什么好谈论的）。但大多数时候柯拉松都是安静的，只是坐在罗的沙发上什么也不做，而罗则偶尔会用电子屏看部三级片或是古董般的电子小说，柯拉松偶尔会有兴趣但偶尔也没有（罗看得出来他单纯是礼貌地附和）。

罗回到公寓脱下外套，他的幽灵客人因为他颈部和手腕上的勒痕而大惊失色，他出于嘲弄在对方面前径直脱下了上衣和裤子，露出更多的淤青和伤痕，又一丝不挂地走进浴室清理自己。而但他再次回到房间里，却发现对方正在轻声啜泣。

他几乎从没见过一个男人在他面前流泪，但现在，他见到了。金发的幽灵眼眶发红，脸上的湿痕在日光灯下闪闪发亮，轻轻吸鼻子的声音在空荡荡的房间里格外刺耳。这看上去完全不像是一个数据和光影构成的电子幽灵。

怎么会这样？这令罗有些不知所措。但很尴尬的是，他却发现厚实浴巾下的自己因对方的哭泣而勃起了。他的确是有一点像是恋哭癖之类的小毛病，但就算是面对酒吧里某些喝醉后就开始嚎啕大哭的糟糕家伙，他也几乎从没被那些人激起过。倒错的性欲总是让他既痛苦又享受，痛苦是不可避免的，而享受需要自己争取——但眼下真不是个合适的时候。

今天和他上床的家伙也是金发，但头发长得简直能去扮演舞台剧里的公主。对方在酒吧里同他搭讪的时候非常有风度，言语分寸适当，肢体接触与距离也令人舒适。但意料之外的是那家伙在床上几乎是另一个人。

生活教会人们：就算再不能接受的东西也会有逐渐接受的过程。更何况他绝不会拒绝任何享受与放纵的机会。一点性瘾，一点恋哭癖，一点疼痛爱好，偶尔沉迷被支配与指令。要说一个人怎么可能会有拥有这么多糟糕透顶的缺陷？但他就是这样，且仍然与这些糟糕之处共同存活了下来。

“抱歉，让你担心了。”罗当然知道现在应该说什么，又尝试着轻声解释道，“我没事。就只不过是一点……情趣？之类的东西，你明白的。”

“……是你要求的吗？”柯拉松低声道。

罗顿了顿，发现自己的喉咙稍稍有些哽咽起来，却又笑着道：“是。”

该死，这种类似委屈的感觉是怎么回事？是啊，是他要求的。但不是他妈的所有人天生都喜好疼痛，需要被男人操。他为什么沉迷这个？真的是他要求的吗？他也从没要求过自己活着。他如果拒绝那么就可以避免疼痛吗？他如果不想被操就能不被生活操翻吗？

这世界才没他妈这么简单。

我恨你。

他这样想着，然后委婉地开口道：“待会我想自己来一发，如果你不介意的话可以回避一下吗？”

柯拉松点点头消失在房间里。罗沉默地难过了两分钟，不多不少，刚好两分钟，然后用纸巾将脸擦干，把自己埋进被子里睡着了。

-

罗醒来后浑身酸痛，天还没亮，房间里一片漆黑，他拧开床头灯，发现柯拉松坐在他床边的地板上。罗已经不怎么会被突然出现的幽灵给吓到了，但对方仍然一脸凝重，罗想了想，语气轻松地开口道：“你是担心我会死掉吗？我不会的。我甚至没在流血。”

对方沉默。

“你对所有人都这样吗？谢谢你这么温柔。不过我真的没事。”

“如果你想安慰我的话，倒是可以说句你爱我来听听？”

“我爱你。”

罗沉默。

“谢谢。”他轻声道。

-

白骑士斯摩格是酒吧的常客之一。灰发的男人脸上留着点略显狰狞的伤疤，却拥有着“白骑士”的身份。虽然这份工作和普通警察类似，主要职责是救援和保护市民，被称作是“骑士”当然是因为他们的纪律更严明，需要遵守的条例更复杂。

罗很喜欢斯摩格的身材，但是对方从来没领会过他的眼神和暗示，他有几次几乎是扔下了手里的调酒壶，冲上去捂住了基德的嘴才能阻止那家伙对斯摩格说“特拉法尔加很想被你按在酒吧卫生间的洗手台上操，你看看他给你调酒时的裤裆就能明白了。”

今夜，斯摩格喝了几杯后谈起了他的工作，人们在酒吧里也总是会忍不住谈起工作，但多半是抱怨喜怒无常的上司和难搞的同事。最近发生在金融大厦附近的暴乱，建筑坍塌后遇难的人太多了，救援整整持续了二十多个小时。上一次这么多人死去还是“106”那件事。

“什么106？”罗问道。

“两年前的10月6日。那可真是一场灾难啊。”

斯摩格话音未落，酒吧的老板却突然出现在吧台打断了他。多弗朗明哥简短地问候了斯摩格，态度却不怎么友好。斯摩格很快便喝完了杯中的酒液付完钱离开，小费留下不少，罗没有继续追问。很显然，他的老板和这位骑士先生的关系并不怎么样。

多弗朗明哥在高脚凳上坐下，要罗给他来杯酒。罗调酒的时候男人突然沉沉地开口，说他曾经有个弟弟，是他最讨厌的白骑士，城市秩序的守护者，永远挥舞着以自我献身为骄傲的旗帜。

两年前，他在网络频道上看到了“106”的新闻直播，而在那之后他的弟弟再也没回过家。

他又强调，他讨厌这些政府的走狗早在他弟弟去世之前。酒吧的灯光向来不全是为了照明，昏黄色的光线照在多弗朗明哥的脸上，令男人的表情也变得更加不明晰。

罗到最后也没看出他的老板说这话时是高兴还是难过。

-

罗想起他似乎曾经在他老板的办公室里见过一张照片。他在第二天下班后撬开锁溜了进去。那张照片被摆放在办公桌左手边的第二格抽屉里，他不记得他是什么时候见过的了，或许是因为他曾经很想弄清楚多弗朗明哥的真实年龄，而偷偷翻找过对方的身份证件。

那张照片是并肩站着的两个男人，看上去不怎么亲密，但却十分相似。左边的是多弗朗明哥，比现在要更年轻一些，头发也稍稍更长一些——而右边的男人确实是柯拉松没错，罗家中的幽灵访客，不记得自己的来历和姓名。相框的背后用黑色的马克笔写着：罗西 26 多弗 28.

他想，或许柯拉松便是在那场意外之后变成电子幽灵的，他曾经死去过吗？又或是依然活着。

后来他查阅了很多过去的新闻资料，那场恐怖袭击发生后由于数据中心出现了混乱，的确有人因此成为了电子幽灵，永恒地活在网络空间里。

但他还是不明白为什么他能够看见柯拉松，毕竟在这之前他从未注意过那场灾难。他想不到任何缘由。那个日期，那一天，他在做些什么？

-

直至某日，基德在罗的公寓里喝醉了，撞倒了他的书架，一大堆杂物跌到地面上，罗一边咒骂着红发的醉鬼一边将那些东西拾捡起来。灰尘、旧时的收藏品、回忆，诸如此类的东西让他对夜晚彻底失去了兴致。

送走访客后，他翻阅那些东西中夹杂着的一本笔记，昂贵的高档纸制品，大概是大学时的他引以为傲的复古情怀。

罗终于想起那是本日记。两年前，他字迹工整地记录了几乎每一天，他做了些什么，去了哪里，见了什么人。一种似乎快要接近什么的预感令他心跳加速，喉咙发紧，他快速地翻到后半本，下半年，九月，十月，一日，二日……

10月6日，阴天，他一个字也没写。但空白的区域贴上了一张薄得近乎透明的小票，来自某间医院，记录着他为抢救护理和洗胃花掉了一小笔钱。

他很快便意识到：原本在那一天他是打算去死的。他几乎成功地杀死了自己，却还是活了下来。

从书柜上跌下来的真是件沉重的回忆。

-

后来，他向斯摩格询问罗西这个名字，得知柯拉松最后几乎是可以从那场意外中存活的，最终却仍然英年早逝。

或许是由于原本应该死去的蠢货和原本应该活下来的英雄获得了不该属于自己的命运。罗再次回到家，沙发上的幽灵访客仍然友好地询问他今天过得如何。他沉默，并不是愧疚，却在开口前哽咽。

只是因为另一种可能性——如果像柯拉松这样的人活了下来。

罗再次品尝到浓烈的自我厌恶，甚至远胜于两年前的那一天。金发的幽灵并不清楚发生了什么，仍然小心翼翼地同他交谈，带着点近乎傻气的温柔。

罗终于放弃沉默，问柯拉松想不想来一罐啤酒。

幽灵先生问他没关系吗？地板打扫起来可不轻松。

于是他们碰杯，罗很快喝掉了整罐，而柯拉松只喝了几口——当然，电子幽灵品尝啤酒等同于洒在地板上。

金发的幽灵突然开口道，谢谢你能够看见我。

罗想了想道，也谢谢你让我能够看见你。

“晚安。”

“好的，明天见。”

END


End file.
